Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to social media and more particularly to social media content management.
Description of the Related Art
Social media provides a natural platform upon which members of the public may share thoughts and ideas with respect to an unlimited number of topics. The platform of social media essentially allows two forms of content sharing—static sharing and dynamic sharing. Static sharing of content refers to content postings by one individual stored in one or more servers and indexed for viewing by other individuals from over the global Internet. In comparison, dynamic sharing of content refers to content postings by one individual stored in one or more servers and indexed for viewing and editing by other individuals from over the global Internet. Thus, the difference between static content sharing and dynamic content sharing is that in the latter instance, an unpredictable number of unknown individuals may attempt to contribute additions or modifications to posted content.
With respect to dynamic content sharing, some form of editorial control remaining with an individual editor or group of editors is desirable. Consequently, oftentimes, contributions to content are not immediately applied to the content. Instead, a manual process of editorial review is undertaken to approve or disprove depending upon the nature of the contribution. In this regard, a contribution may be disproved for common reasons such as offensive or otherwise scandalous subject matter. But just as important, content may be disproved for lack of relevancy. Specifically, so as to ensure the topical integrity of content, a proposed contribution can be approved only where the proposed contribution is consistent with the subject matter of the content itself. While automated filters can process the approval or rejection of objectionable or scandalous content based upon keyword matching, the process of filtering content based upon relevancy remains a manually intensive, tedious process.